Harry Potter Parodies
by Happyn3ss
Summary: Scripts for our youtube parodies under FPPProductions some of them might not be out because we added the script first.


Harry Potter Parody #2

Harry: Wow I'm here at Pigpimples (Dramatic Pause), and it's Christmas! How time flies!

(Jumps up really gaily)

(Opening Credits Start)

Harry: Well at my days at Pigpimples I learned one thing. People won't let me see Headmaster Bubbleboop. (whining) But I want answers to my questions like who is the person that's hunting me and crap like that! If only I could find a way to get to him undetected. (shifty eyes)…..Oh well. (In insaney high annoying voice) Time to open presents!

(Opens Present and brings out the Cloak)

Harry: A cloak, but from who? But that doesn't help me getting to Bubbleboop undetected. (Ron randomly walks in being an idiot)

Ron: Merry Christmas Harry!!

Harry: (Surprised) Go eat a bagel you stupid tree (Zaps Ron and puts on the cloak

Ron: MY EYES!! Harry I can't see you where'd you go?

Harry: (gasps) I must have gotten an invisibility cloak! But who would send it? Hmmm (looks at tag) ?? (question mark….etc.) (overhead shot) CURSE YOU ?? YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! Or month, or year, or something like that. Decade? Century. Ah whatever (in a "Zim getting hit by a muffin voice") I SHALL FIND YOU AND SMITE YOU TO HEAVEN!!

Random person: I don't think that's politically correct.

Harry: (upon the random person) Say that again! SAY IT!

Random Person: I-I don't th-think that's po-politically corr— (stabbed by Harry)

Harry: That's what I thought you said. (dramatic pause) Blood is everywhere! The mighty Harry shows no fear! Wait…invisibility cloak! I can use it to get to Bubbleboop undetected! Here I go (laughs the Zim laugh in Rise of the Zitboy and puts on invisibility cloak)

(Harry starts creeping about Pigpimples, he passes by two talking wizards)

Talking Wizard 1: What the heck is that guy doing? (Harry is still creeping)

Talking Wizard 2: I don't know. Let's ignore him for the time being. (improv conversation) (Harry notices that the people don't acknowledge him)

Harry: Wow! This invisibility clock really works! Yeah! (creeps a bit more and hides in a corner. He takes off the cloak)

Little Girl: Hewwo siw. Can I have 25 cent fow a candy baw?

Harry: No go away. Shoo!

Little Girl: Pweeese!

Harry: Go away! I'm trying not to be noticed

Little Girl: Pweeeeeee (pause for breath) eeeeeeeeeese!

Harry: Ok it's time to take a different approach. (do the V cape thing)

Little Girl: (looks around) Hey whewe did he go? All I see is a wace caw with wegs. Oh well. (say this with bubbling cuteness) I'll go ask the man ovew thewe!

Harry: Oh that was close. That was close. (starts creeping again. Constantly passing Bubbleboop's door. After a couple rotaions he finally realizes…)

Harry: Oh…here it is. Hmm I wonder how I missed it…(pans out to see that the office is right by Harry's room. Walks in) HEADMASTER BUBBLEBOOP!

BB: God! Can you talk a bit softer! Jeeze! This does not help my constant headaches.

Harry: But Headmaster. I came to ask you some (dramatic pause) (creepy exorcist voice) puzzling questions.

BB: (Overly Dramatic) Really!? Like hwat!

Harry: Like that guy that keeps following me. I think he said his name was…Lord Moldyvort.

BB: (like paranormal investigator Bill coacoa fang line)(takes Harry by the collar)WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LORD MOLDYVORT!

Harry: Nothing! That's why I'm asking you!

BB: Oh right…(drops Harry sending him sprawling) Well here goes…(FLASHBACK!!)

BB Monologue: Lord Moldyvort used to be a prince here. But the people hated him and threw him in rivers. Such as the Amazon river, the Nile river, the Yellow river, the Mississippi river and a few seas like the Baltic sea and the…well you get the idea. Well anyway they hated him and they finally exiled him from the country.

Harry : Where is he now?

BB: He is current in disguise. He's the chief of police. He calls himself Lord Moldyvort.

Harry: Isn't that the exact same na-.

BB: NO It has toooo dee's now.

Harry: Oh he's quite the slippery one.

BB: Unfortunately, his verdict is vengeance, a vendetta.

Harry: Oh come on, now you are quoting!! How many cliché's can one guy refer to in one day.

BB: Well my record is about 2,346.

Harry: You are one screwed up son of a wizard guy.

BB: Am I?

Harry: Yes. At least tell me one way to defeat him.

BB: I don't know any. I've unfortunately been at Burger King every time he strikes. I'm not actually powerful, he just hates me.

Harry: Well that sucks!!

BB: Yes, but I have formed a hypothesis.

Harry : What would that be.

BB: Well, since you were a baby when he attacked you. You may have pooped inside you or diaper. When he smelled the stench, he was so disgusted that he almost died.

Harry: But, I have been potty trained! What shall I do?  
BB: You'll figure it out in due time. NOW GET OUT!! I NEED IT MY WAY!! (Harry runs out screaming).


End file.
